One Chance to Live
by blackmistwolf
Summary: -REVISED-“InuYasha, we, the gods have decided to give you one chance to live…you must help her. But during this time, will new feelings bloom?.Will InuYasha be able tto help her, all the time? Pairings are a secret
1. Given one chance

Title: One Chance to Live

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and co., but I own my own characters. In later chapters!

Summary: "InuYasha, we, the gods have decided to give you one chance to live...you must help her. But during this time, will new emotions bloom?

[A/N this is my first fan fiction, I got the idea from a dream I had last night!]

Chapter one: Given one Chance!!

Time: Feudal Era!!

(The village with Demon Exterminators)

InuYasha was leaping from tree to tree, sniffing out humans to kill; he came upon a small village. It was full of humans. "How can anyone stand that disgusting stench!?" InuYasha spat. He set his eyes on a little shed where he could rest and get ready to attack tomorrow since he already killed that day. That's what he does, he attacks some people, heads off to another village, finds a place to rest then attacks the next day, which was his routine.

The next day, when most people were walking outside, InuYasha sprang his attack. He stole helpless children and old men and women from both streets and homes. He didn't care about feelings or family, he didn't believe in them because of his sad past, and his sadness soon became anger, he hated many things, especially humans.( because he's always called hanyou)

"Unhand those innocent people, demon!!!" yelled a demon exterminator. InuYasha glance back. A smirk appeared on his face.

"And if I don't?"

"Wrong answer!" And with that the demon exterminator attacked InuYasha.

"Feh... don't think you can kill me that easily!!!" and with that he attacked back. He injured the exterminator, but then more came to attack.

After a long battle, the exterminators finally pinned InuYasha down and killed him. The village was saved and they were celebrating.

Meanwhile.....

(At the entrance of Hell)

"Halt before you enter Hell, give your name and shall we say 'job'" One of the guards demanded from InuYasha.

"Feh... I'm InuYasha, a dog Hanyou, my 'job' is killing humans"

"Oh... I heard of you, well no wonder you're entering hell; you're the most hated person in the world! Enter..." The guard said as he chuckled then pointed to the entrance. InuYasha wanted to hurt the guard, but found out he has his 'advantages' anymore (He's like a normal human). SO he started walking to the door, cursing under his breath.

"Stop!!!" A voice bellowed.

"Now what!!! When I walk you tell me to stop, when I stop you tell me to go! What's wrong with you people!!!?" InuYasha yelled hastily.

"It wasn't us who said that!" The guards said at the same time.

"InuYasha, we, the gods have decided to give you one chance to live...."

[A/N Ok I know there aren't gods and stuff in the anime, but it's my fanfic and I say there is!!]

"Go on!!!" InuYasha said.

"To live again, you must help a human girl, you are given one year to fulfill her dreams and make her life PERFECT! But only she will know you are helping her, others think you are just a foreign exchange student that lives with her! You must help her when she is in need of it! Understood? If you do not succeed this task by midnight of the last day of the year you've been there, you will go to hell and suffer severely!" The god said.

"Got it!" As long as I get to live...." InuYasha replied, mumbling the last part. The gods heard what he said but decided to ignore it.

You will be sent there in a few days, walk into the light to be transported to where you will wait to get full details on your mission! Is that clear!!!" A goddess said.

" Yes _Mon Capitan" _He said sarcastically rolling his eyes to show it. With that he walked into the light and appeared in a room that was full of stuff then a scroll appeared in front of him so he read it.

This is what is said:

_InuYasha, You will reside in this room for 3 days, you will not exit this room for anything, if you need anything, you will just say the following:_

_I need ---INSERT ITEM IN NEED---_

_By signing at the bottom of this scroll, you agree to follow all the rules, and get your act strait, and think of how to help the young teenager. Your name will still be InuYasha, and when you are transported down to the modern times, you will have all the clothes and stuff you need to fit in with this era. You will be informed with further details, during the time you reside here. Please Sign Below:_

_X_

_Sincerely,_

_The Gods_

So InuYasha signed and decided to get some sleep. "I need a pillow and a blanket!!!" He said, and then the items appeared. "Cool..." After that, he immediately fell asleep from his long, hard day...

A/n: oi I'm so tired, it's really late, and I'll leave it there for now R&R!!!


	2. Back to Earth

Title: One Chance to Live

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and co., but I own my own characters. In later chapters!

Chapter two, Back to Earth

Recap from last chapter:

So InuYasha signed and decided to get some sleep. "I need a pillow and a blanket!!!" He said, and then the items appeared. "Cool..." After that, he immediately fell asleep from his long, hard day...

[A/n I might not update as often because I'm quite busy these days, but I'll try my best to update as fast as possible!]

Time: Modern times!!

A Few days after InuYasha was given a chance to live, he finally memorized all the rules and details, and was heading to the main 'office' to be transported to earth and go to this person he was supposed to help.

When he got there....

"Only she and her family will know you're real identity, but make sure not to tell anyone and try to stay close to her in case something or someone is bothering her. .............blah...blah...blah. Got it?" The god told him

"Hai! I'll try my best, but do I really have to go to school?" InuYasha asked.

"You don't have to finish the work; we will supply all the finished assignments so you don't have to care about the grades." The god replied, "Also, if you don't know how to use something, just ask someone and say you didn't have the object where you came from, and don't answer them if they ask where you're from."

And with a nod from InuYasha, The light beam appeared and InuYasha stepped into it, he got transported to a shrine. InuYasha was coming down from the sky, then while there was still half way down to go, the light fade and InuYasha fell face first on to the shrine grounds.

"Hi!! Are you the protector the gods we believe in at this shrine sent us? Or our so called foreign exchange student? Hi!! I'm Higurashi, Kagome!!! And this is my family's shrine!!! Come in!!" And with that, Kagome stood up and started walking; she turned around again, "Are you coming?"

"I can't get up; I think I dislocated my arm when I fell..." InuYasha said as he tried getting up with one arm, but fell again. Kagome ran up to him and help him up.

"Come on into the shrine, my mom was once a doctor, she can help you!!" So, with the help of Kagome, InuYasha got to the shrine and Kagome's mom fix his arm again.

"Grandpa! Souta! Come down to meet our guest for the next year!!! NOW!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Mom, I don't care about our guest, ii just want to go back to my room, to my game!!!" Souta whined. Mrs. Higurashi gave a look that said: behave or else the only that will remain in your room are your books, a desk and a bed!!! Souta retreated, "Hi, um... guest welcome to our shrine! I welcome you with love and care!! Hehehe!!" Souta said then raced, upstairs, back to his room.

After InuYasha met Grandpa, he got a tour of the house behind the shrine, and then he went to his room to relax for a while. A few hours passed by, when Kagome opened his door a crack and asked if he was hungry.

"Yeah... I guess." InuYasha said. 'The only person who ever cared for me like this was my mother. Why are theses people so nice to me???' He thought, as they walked to the kitchen to get some ramen.

"MMMmmm... I've never tried this before! What's it called again?" questioned InuYasha.

"Ramen"

"Raman?"

"Ramen, Ra- Men"

"Oh... I see, what's this?" Pointing at a tin can full of candy and chocolate.

"This type of food is really, sweet, and eating too many will make you sick, you can try some, just don't get sick!!" Then Kagome walked off to her room. So he tried some, he thought it was really good, but he remembered what Kagome said and walked off to Kagome's room to ask her about the stuff he didn't know about. When he got there, forgetting to knock, he walked in, and that was when he saw Kagome, who was singing, a comb in her hand as a microphone, and was still in shock. Eventually, Kagome snapped out of her 'trance' and looked at InuYasha, who was standing at the doorway, mouth opened, with a funny look on his face.

"Okay, you found out my secret, I like to sing, but don't tell anyone, especially my mother and grandpa, they'll be mad and Souta will laugh at me. Okay? Do we have a deal?" She asked as puppy eyes appeared on her face pleading him not to tell.

"On a few conditions." InuYasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine! What are they? Nothing bad or nasty okay?" She said back, putting the comb in her hand down.

"You'll need that. For the first condition. You will sing three songs for me." InuYasha said, as he smiled happily for the first time ever since he came back down to earth.

[A/n: Awe... InuYasha is so cute when he smiles!! I now all my chapters are short, but I'm a slow typist!!! Cut me some slack anyways R&R!!! Bye... for now...


	3. Songs and a dinner

Title: One Chance to Live

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and co., but I own my own characters. In later chapters!

Chapter 3: Songs and a dinner.

[a/n: this chapter took longer because I chose to write it out first then type it, then upload it, so I hope you readers enjoy!! I'm happy I got one review, and would be even happier if I got more!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!]

"..." out loud

'...' thoughts

[..] A/n

Recap:

"You'll need that. For the first condition, you will sing three songs for me." InuYasha said, as he smiled happily for the first time ever since he came back down to earth.

"Fine..." Kagome finally agreed to sing for InuYasha, "What songs should I sing then?" She tried to sound polite.

"I want to hear you sing your three favorite songs."

"Okay, that means it will be: Every Heart, I Am, and Trust you!" Kagome was happy, those were not only her favorite songs, but easy for her to sing since she always practices in her room... secretly of course. So Kagome got the music and the lyrics out, she motioned for InuYasha to sit on the chair, and started the music and began to sing:

"_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**_

_**Every heart**_

_**Sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**Every heart**_

_**Kokoro mita sareru no darou**_

_**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**_

_**meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**kyou mo takaisora miageteiru**_

_**Donna egao ni deaetara**_

_**every heart**_

_**yume wo fumidasereruyo**_

_**hitowa**_

_**kanashimi no mukou ni**_

_**every heart**_

_**shiawase ukabete nemuru**_

_**itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**_

_**yasuraka ni nareru youni**_

_**meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**_

_**toki ni warai shugoshi naite**_

_**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**_

_**osanai kioku no kata sumi ni**_

_**atatakai basho ga aru soushi**_

_**hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga**_

_**itsumo kagayaite ita**_

_**so shine**_

_**meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**kyou mo takaisora miageteiru**_

_**meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**_

_**toki ni warai shugoshi naite**_

_**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"**_

InuYasha applauded,' she's better than I thought...'

Kagome was about to start 'I Am', but before she could open her mouth, she was interrupted.

"_BANG_!" It was the sound of a gong." Dinner is ready everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Then Souta barged into the room to find InuYasha there.

"Uh... Sis, what is with the comb in your hand? And what is InuYasha doing in your room?" asked Souta. Kagome had to think fast for an explanation.

"Well, Souta, InuYasha came in to ask me about stuff he wanted to know about, so we were talking, then I picked up my comb to brush my hair then you popped in asking all these questions, when you're supposed to be downstairs helping to get dinner ready!!" Kagome said quickly and loudly. Making Souta run for his life and practically jumped down the stairs.

When everyone was down stairs, InuYasha just sat down and dug in using his hands to eat his food. "InuYasha, here in this house you must wait for all the food to be brought to the table, wait for everyone to sit, and then eat.

InuYasha swallow

After dinner, InuYasha followed Kagome back to her room. Kagome closed the door and locked it this time, then putt in the music again and changed to song to 'I Am'. Kagome started to sing:

"**_sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume_**

**_setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou_**

**_mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete_**

**_setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou_**

**_mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute_**

**_iita KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE_**

_**kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai**_

_**toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni**_

_**24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo**_

_**mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo**_

_**toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau**_

_**omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**_

_**ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai**_

_**hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi**_

_**otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari**_

_**ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara**_

_**hajimaru**_

_**sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE**_

_**oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu**_

_**arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo**_

_**itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO**_

_**24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo**_

_**mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo**_

_**toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau**_

_**omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**_

_**sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume**_

_**setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou**_

_**mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete**_

**_setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou"_**

The song changed to another song, which Kagome hummed to. Finally, it came to the song 'Trust You'. Once again, Kagome began to sing:

"_**[Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way]**_

_**Soyokaze yasashiku**_

_**Watashi no kami wo surinukeru**_

_**[There's no place like you for me]**_

_**Kinou to kawaranu**_

_**Shizukana yuugure ni hitori**_

_**Nani wo miteru no**_

_**Tooi manazashi**_

_**Mitsumeteiru saki**_

_**Furi kaerazu ni susunde**_

_**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte**_

_**Tokidoki wa kurushikutte**_

_**Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai**_

_**Demo ima wa iwanai no**_

_**Anata ga jibun no yume**_

_**Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru**_

_**[Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way]**_

_**Kizutsuki tsukareta**_

_**Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa**_

_**[There's no place like me for you]**_

_**Jibun no kokoro ni**_

_**Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii**_

_**Kotae wa soko ni**_

_**Urande mite mo**_

_**Semetatete mite mo**_

_**Kesshite hikari wa sasanai**_

_**Tokidoki wa miushinatte**_

_**Tokidoki wa tachidomatte**_

_**Kujiketemo mayottemo ii kara**_

_**Meguri aeta kiseki de**_

_**Atarashii kaze ga fuku**_

_**Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru**_

_**Kono toki ikiteiru**_

_**Nagusame wa shinai kedo**_

_**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte**_

_**Tokidoki wa kurushikutte**_

_**Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai**_

_**Demo ima wa iwanai no**_

_**Anata ga jibun no yume**_

_**Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara"**_

[A/n Trust You is a song from Shaman King, I highly recommend this song to people who like j-pop!]

When she finished the song, she went downstairs to drink a lot of water, because her mouth and throat was dry from singing for ten minutes non-stop.

"The second condition is..........." InuYasha said.

[ A/n wow, I actually finished this in time! Anyways, I hope I get even more reviews the next chapter is when InuYasha learns more stuff and stuff happens. Don't think I'll give away my story that easily, R&R!! Bye!]


	4. Getting Ready and the Dream

Title: One Chance to Live

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and co., but I own my own characters. In later chapters!

(A/n In response to **_Priestess kurumi inu's sister_**, the only reason InuYasha was the most hated person was because he hasn't developed any love for humans, the only feeling and emotion towards them was hate, but since he was given a chance to live, he was because nice and polite towards the Higurashi's and other humans. Also, he was going to hell because he killed so many demons and even more humans.)

"..." out loud

'…' thoughts

(...) A/n

Chapter 4: Getting ready and the dream.

Recap:

When she finished the song, she went downstairs to drink a lot of water, because her mouth and throat was dry from singing for ten minutes non-stop.

"The second condition is……….." InuYasha said.

"The second condition is you have to teach me everything I need to know to survive here and at that 'school' of yours tomorrow." InuYasha said. So Kagome took out many pencils, pens, and paper.

"First, you need to know how to hold and pen and a pencil. Hold it like this" She held her pencil, then put one InuYasha's hand. And put in place, "Now try to scribble something on this piece of paper. "So InuYasha did as he was told, and after, he tried to draw a bit. Soon he was drawing a sketch of himself and his mother, just the way he remembered it.

Kagome taught InuYasha how to hold a pencils, how to write, how to use a pen, what to wear, what not to wear, how to use a computer, how to play sports, how to get along with people, and the rules of the school, etc. A/n I'm not typing up everything InuYasha has to learn, there's just, a lot! InuYasha learnt everything quickly, for he was a fast learner. After the 'lesson', they had just enough time to shop for clothes to wear for the year, and maybe after the year, if he manages to help Kagome.

* * *

By the time they got back, InuYasha was totally prepared for his year here. When they returned to the shrine, InuYasha went into the guests' room, which was going to be his room for the rest of the year, and plopped onto his bed and immediately started to go into deep slumber. All of a sudden, InuYasha's short nap was interrupted by Souta and Kagome. 

"Come here, Kagome! I want to show you something!!! Come on Kagome, you're such a lazy bum!" whined Souta.

"What's there to see anyways? How much messier your room is today? Jeez Souta! I think everyone knows that! Now let me go back to sleep!" complained Kagome

"InuYasha! He's acting non-hygienic! He could spread germs throughout the house!!"

"For a messy little brother, you sure are a kid afraid of getting sick, even if you can miss school…"

"It's not me wanting to miss school! It's you every single morning!" yelled Souta, then trying to copy Kagome's voice every morning, said, "Mom, do I have to go to school, what's the point, I'm tired, you already have Souta as the smart one! You don't need me! I'm going to go back to bed now!"

"So what if I don't want to go back to school?! There's no difference with me or without me!"

"CAN YOU TWO BE QUIET? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" yelled InuYasha, interrupting Souta and Kagome argument.

"See Kagome! InuYasha didn't take a shower, or brush his teeth yet!! That's non-hygienic!!" pointed out Souta.

"InuYasha, go take a shower, then brush you teeth! I told you they are important for self-hygiene! I explained what you do already. So go to the bathroom and do so!" said Kagome. So InuYasha walked off towards the bathroom to do what he was told to. When he came back, he saw Kagome and Souta were still there, waiting for him.

"Happy? I'm cleaned myself and my teeth! Now can I just sleep? Please??" InuYasha asked.

"Whatever. Kagome said, "I'm going back to bed, there's school tomorrow! Don't be late InuYasha! Good night InuYasha, goodnight Souta!" Yawning, Kagome headed back to her room.

* * *

That night, InuYasha was dreaming of eating ramen again, when the gods appeared again. 'Why am I dreaming of the gods?' he asked himself in his mind. 

"You are not dreaming of us, we entered your dream on purpose, InuYasha. We have decided to make you help another young lady this year. Her name is Kikyou Kawanai and she needs more attention then Kagome, but you will be residing with Kagome, since miss Kawanai is having a few troubles at home, as well as school, so be sure to help both of them equally, InuYasha. Good night InuYasha. And before InuYasha could ask any Questions, the gods had vanished. InuYasha Shrugged and continued dreaming about ramen.

(A/n I'm writing this past midnight, so I'm really tired… that's all for now, bye! R&R!!!)


End file.
